1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a vertical cavity light emitting device, such as a vertical cavity surface emitting laser (VCSEL).
2. Description of the Related Art
A vertical cavity surface emitting laser is a type of semiconductor laser configured so that light is resonated vertically with respect to a substrate surface and emitted in a vertical direction to the substrate surface. For example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2011-29607 (Patent Literature 1) discloses a vertical cavity surface emitting laser having, on at least one surface of a nitride semiconductor layer, an insulation layer having an opening, a translucent electrode disposed on the insulation layer so as to cover the opening, and a reflecting mirror above the opening with the translucent electrode interposed therebetween.